Doku:The Poison
by EvErYtHiNgDePeNdS
Summary: Percy Weasley is gone.In his place is Doku. The Poison.
1. Prolugue

Skittles: hhhhhiiiiii people!-bounces up and down in excitement-

Deidera: Will you calm down already,un!

Sasori: You're the one who gave her sugar.

Deidera:-yelling insanely- I didn't know she would get a sugar rush,un!

Sasori:-smirks-still your fault

Deidera: Thats it,un!-runs at Sasori with a...frying pan-

Sasori:-screams girlishly and runs away-

Skittles:-still bouncing up and down-take it away with the disclaimer Itachi!

Itachi:-sighs- Skittles-chan does not own Naruto or Harry Potter

DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!

_Rai (Percy Weasley) also known as The Ryuu Loki (Dragon Trickster):_

_Age:23_

_Abilities: metamorphosous , shapeshifter, elemental, wandless magic, illusions, necromancer, legimens, occumelins, inhuman senses, kinjustu specialist, inhuman senses, regenerating healing_

_Description :base form= dark purple hair with silver streaks in it, light purple eyes with silver flecks, 5'6, scar from the right side of his face that goes over his right eye and bridge of his nose and goes over his lips towards the left side of his neck were it goes down to his left hip._

_Past: Traveling the Elemental Nations since age 19 when the war ended, which he played as a spy for Dumbledore in the Ministry_

_Namikaze Yuki:_

_Age:5_

_Mother: Namikaze Kushina_

_Father: Namikaze Minato(the Hokage)_

_Description_

_Abilities: none yet_

DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!

Rai was in Konoha stopping to pack up on supplies before finding a inn to sleep in. He would've been on his way, not once looking back if his heart had just been a little smaller. If he had been a little more selfish. He would not be in this situation. This very bad situation.

DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!

Sorry if you were expecting a real chapter. I wanted you guys (and girls of course) to know what Rai's abilities were and who Yuki is.

...Now on to more important matters...

...There is something I need you to do...

...Its very important...

...Listen closely alright...

...Are you listening?...

...Well then listen closer...

...I need you...

...To...

...Push...

...Hit...

...Jab...

...Or in someway...

...Press...

...The amazing...

...The awesome...

...The spectacular...

...button...

...and...

...review...

...Please...

Thank you and come again!

Ja Ne!


	2. The Meeting

Skittles:lllllllllllloooooooooooooo I'm BACK PEOPLE!

Madara: yay

Skittles: -smiles sweetly…while gripping a golf club- you say something Madara?

Madara:-looks nervously around- n.n…no. NO!

Skittles:-smiles insanely- thats what I thought

Kismae:-whispers- I'm scared

Sasori:-whispers back- we're all scared

Tobi:-yells- Tobi isn't scared of skittles-chan!

Skittles: why would you be scared of me?-while holding a huge cleaver-

Everyone(except Tobi):-slowly inches away-

DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!

The sun was shining down and the birds were singing. The sunshine hit every little corner and alley. Except one.

In this one little dark alley a little girl sat. her knees drawn up to her chest and tears in her big blue eyes. Her bright red and blonde hair hiding her face.

The little girl cried as she sat huddled up against the wall. Hoping against hope that someone she knew would find her. But, alas it was not meant to be.

The little girl looked up when she heard something moving in front of her. It was a man, a taller-than-her-but-still -pretty-short-man.

The man had dark purple hair with silver and black streaks in it. She couldn't see his eyes 'cause of his black sunglasses though. The man had a black collar around his neck with silver spikes on it.

He was wearing a black hoodie with dark purple baggy cargo pants and black boots. He had two silver belts that crisscrossed each other around his waist along with a black pouch on his left side and a black bag swung over his head with one strap.

The man looked down at the little girl for a minute before crouching down next to her. He spoke to her softly, saying "Are you lost childe?"

the little girl looked up at him with her big blue eyes before nodding her head and bursting into tears. "Hush childe, don't cry. How about I take you to the Hokage Tower? I'm sure someone there could help you." the man told the little girl softly.

The little girl looked at him for a moment before smiling at him and nodding her head. As the little girl got up she said brightly, "My name's Yuki, Namikaze Yuki!" the man looked down at the little girl, Yuki, before nodding his head and saying, "Lo Yuki-chan. My name's Rai." the man stood up from his crouch before holding out his hand to Yuki. She took it with a smile and Rai started walking towards the alley opening, Yuki falling into step beside him.

DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!DAMMITTHISISALINE!

Sorry this was the only way that I could think of Rai meeting Yuki.

and sorry that its been so long since I've done a new chapter but everythings been really busy around here. anyway R&R!

Ja Ne!


End file.
